Kokoro Mizuchi
Kokoro is a self-confident and arrogant Shinigami, and is currently the fourth seat of the third division . Appearance Kokoro's an average sized man, standing at five ten and one hundred and fifty pounds. Kokoro has long hair that can pool around his hair, though it's usually dyed in different colors, and is thus not worthy of being listed. He has amber brown eyes, as well as multiple ear piercings. Kokoro is usually seen with a cigarette and lighter on his person, and keeps his Zanpakuto at his left side. Kokoro wears the standard Shinigami robes, with feet wrappings rather than actual shoes. Kokoro is known to wear various temporary tattoos as well as different jewlery depending on what style he's using. Personality When first meeting Kokoro, you notice one simple fact. He's an ass. A classic Narcissist, Kokoro believes himself to be incredibly attractive, as well as being the smartest man within Soul Society. Kokoro doesn't like for his intelligence to be insulted, and will generally react to such an action with violence. Of course, this implies that Kokoro doesn't mean to be snarky or sarcastic, which is not entirely true. He doesn't care if he insults you at most times, believing that it's not that big a deal. Kokoro tends to keep his hair as his proudest feature, dying it often, with it being his only vain point. Kokoro also lives by his own set of morals, and while he does have a conscience, what makes one person feel ashamed, guilty, or sad might not make Kokoro feel the same. When thinking, Kokoro has a tendency to get lost in thought, which then leads to him talking to himself, completely ignoring people around him. Kokoro is generally a neutral force on the world around him, neither doing anything particularly good for it, but neither does he normally impact it negatively. However, this rule is broken when it comes to Ryuuhei or others that he cares for, and if they're hurt or endangered, Kokoro can become a truly twisted being, without feeling an ounce of guilt. History Rukongai Orphaned like Ryuuhei and Nowaki, Kokoro was a fairly lonesome child, even in the orphanage. Kokoro's only true friend in this place was Ryuuhei, and even Ryuuhei rarely had any time for Kokoro, spending all of his time doting on Nowaki instead. Nowaki on the other hand, was never Kokoro's friend, despite how much time the two spent together, and instead focused all of his time and energy with the younger spirits on tormenting Kokoro. However, Ryuuhei couldn't see this, and Kokoro knew better than to try and force Ryuuhei to see how evil Nowaki truly was, and could only watch in silence as both himself and Ryuuhei suffered silently under Nowaki's thumb.. However, soon Kokoro's salvation came to him in the form of Nowaki joining Soul Society. However, this victory was shortlived, and Ryuuhei took a job closer to the Soul Society to stay in contact with Nowaki. Feeling he was losing his only friend, Kokoro began to grow bitter, already harboring a hatred for Nowaki. But as Nowaki was now a shinigami, Kokoro couldn't stop the man, and was instead forced to suffer at Nowaki's hands. But Nowaki and Kokoro's feud was put to the side when Ryuuhei was abducted from the streets and raped. Gathering what information Kokoro could from Caomei, he tracked the rapists down, determined to get revenge for how they tortured his only friend. However, unarmed he stood little chance. And thus Kokoro came up with the plan to kill two birds with one stone. Paying off a member of the twelveth division, Kokoro acquired a drug which he laced Nowaki's sake with when he came to visit. Nowaki became very pliable and easily manipulated, allowing Kokoro to trick him into assaulting his fellow Shinigami. Kokoro than drugged Nowaki a second time, rendering him unconscious, during which time he stole Nowaki's Zanpakuto. Going back to the man who'd hurt Ryuuhei, Kokoro waited until they'd fallen asleep, before he made his move. Kokoro killed all but one of them quickly and efficiently, while he allowed the final one to wake up first and see what had happened to his comrades. When he finally chose to kill the final man, he did not kill him right out, instead slitting the man's femoral artery and waiting to see how long it took him to bleed out. When the man had died, Kokoro used the Zanpakuto to shred open the chests and stomachs of the now deceased men, making it look as if they had been mauled by a rogue hollow. Convinced that the men that had hurt his friends were gone, Kokoro then took the Zanpakuto to a river, cleaning it thoroughly, before placing it back on Nowaki's person. To his eternal glee, his plan worked perfectly, with Nowaki being placed in the Maggot's nest, and no one tracing the murders back to himself. However, what Kokoro didn't plan on was Ryuuhei trying to get Nowaki free. And even worse, Nowaki knowing exactly what Kokoro had done. When Ryuuhei freed Nowaki, Kokoro's fights with the shinigami only got worse, and more venemous. In public there arguments were the same as always, however, when in private Nowaki's barbs about Ryuuhei only got worse, lording the man's adoration over Kokoro. As this began escalating, so did Nowaki's mistreatment of Ryuuhei. Insulted, angry, and eager to defend his friend once more, Kokoro began attempting to poison Nowaki's medicine, though the Shinigami figured this out soon enough, and threatened to report Kokoro. Deciding that he needed to end the small feud, Kokoro poisoned one of the patrons on the bar, blaming it on Nowaki as an attempt on his own life gone wrong. Kokoro began subtly implanting the idea in Ryuuhei's mind that they were better off without Nowaki, and placed Cyanide in the man's cabinet where he could easily reach it. With enough of Kokoro's prodding and Nowaki's abuse, Ryuuhei came to the only logical conclusion, poisoning Nowaki with the Cyanide. And thus Kokoro manipulated Ryuuhei into killing the only thing that stood between them. And finally Kokoro had Ryuuhei to himself. As a Shinigami Kokoro had won. He had Ryuuhei to himself, yet somehow even from the grave Nowaki was a thorn in Kokoro's side, with his memory haunting Ryuuhei. Kokoro had Ryuuhei to himself, he was even convincing the other Shinigami to move in with him, but even then it was a hollow victory, with no real sweetness to it, for the man Kokoro had fallen in love with was gone, leaving behind just a shallow empty husk of a man. While Kokoro could now manipulate Ryuuhei freely, he had no opportunity to enjoy it. Not with Ryuuhei being as cold as he was. Kokoro tried everything he could to wake Ryuuhei out of this, but nothing he did worked, and in the end he was forced to focus on his studies. During these days Kokoro and Ryuuhei began to drift apart, the only main link that remained between them being Suiren. But even Suiren couldn't keep them from drifting apart slowly over their time in the academy. This was only made worse once they entered the Gotei 13, and Ryuuhei met Hiroku, a man with whom he quickly became infatuated. Once again Kokoro was shoved off to the side, and left in the dark, alone. Once again on his own, Kokoro already felt the hate and envy rising inside him, though he was given a way to release his anger without harming Hiroku when he was appointed Co-Executioner. Zanpakuto Sealed Appearance: In it's sealed forum, Dokusabi resembles two ordinary katana with purple tassles at the end, and a red cloth wrapping around their handles. The sheaths are black and ornamented with golden petal designs. The tsubas resemble Shield Knots. Shikai Appearance: Dokusabi's Shikai release is Dance Freely, and when called the blades will transform into two emei piercers. The emei piercers will be attached to Kokoro's hands by two rings on his fingers, and can then be thrown at opponents, an unbreakable string connected Kokoro to the emei piercers. Dokusabi's main ability is to release a poison into the target upon breaking their skin, which prevents blood clotting as well as causing the person to bleed more and faster. It also carries a temporary numbing agent, thus limiting how well the target is able to tell they've been cut. While this poison only stays within the body for a short period of time, around five minutes before the body flushes it out, within that time the target is more prone to bleeding. Dokusabi's second ability is to release a cloud of gas in it's trail. This gas carries similar properties to Dokusabi's main poison, though it carries no numbing agent. This gas acts as a deterrent, keeping enemies from getting to close as well as obscuring their vision. Bankai Appearance(Not yet achieved): Dokusabi's Bankai state is that of a large war glaive, with a long rope attached to it. The war glaive can be spun on the rope and tossed at opponents, or held in one hand and used that way. In it's Bankai state, Dokusabi's poison becomes paralytic instead of numbing. Bankai Ability(Again, not yet achieved): The main ability of Dokusabi's Bankai is to collect the blood it's poison forces an opponent's body to shed, the blood coating the blade. By spinning the blade on it's rope, Kokoro can then cause the blood to fly off of the blade in droplets, though the kinetic force with which they do so can cause them to cut through an opponent's skin. Fighting Style and Training Regimen Kokoro's fighting style is reminiscent of fire poi dancing. Just as with fire poi, Kokoro keeps Dokusabi's blades on a foot of string, and keeps them spinning around his body. This makes it too dangerous for any enemies to get close, as well as allowing him to distract them with the movements. When he sees an opening, Kokoro darts the blade forward to attack his opponents, often using a well placed Sho to propel the blades. For this reason, Kokoro incorporates fire poi into his training regimen as a warm up, feeling it's better to be burned then bled dry by Dokusabi. Kokoro starts with fire poi, getting the control down before moving on to Dokusabi's blades. Role as Co-Executioner Due to the nature of his Zanpakuto, Kokoro has been selected to serve as Kiyoshi's co-executioner, and uses his Zanpakuto's poison to increase the effectiveness of any punishment, as well as making it more morbid for the audience, and more of a lesson. Zanpakuto Spirit and Inner World Dokusabi is a tall pale skinned looking man, going barechested except for a single rope which loops around his side and over a shoulder, and is connected to the large war glaive on his back. Dokusabi has an intricate seal tattooed along his chest and back, leading up to his neck and face. On top of his head he has a small tuft of blue hair. Dokusabi's eyes are a dark purple, and his skin has blood stained splotches on it. Dokusabi's personality is a strict one, and very ritualistic. This causes issues between himself and his Shinigami, Kokoro, especially when the shinigami refuses to perform these rituals, which are an important part of his training. These rituals consist of dancing with Dokusabi's shikai state, whirling the blades around his body. Kokoro is to allow the blades to cut him, gauging how deep to cut to get the poison to release a certain amount of blood. According to Dokusabi, only when Kokoro can release an exact amount of blood in a set amount of time, without going over or under, will the Shinigami be ready to learn Bankai. Kokoro's inner world takes the form of an ancient temple, with gouge marks in every side and corner of it. There is a small cot in the corner, as well as an intricate rune on the floor in the center of the room. This rune is where Kokoro is supposed to shed his blood during his training. ae9ddfb6a172b11ba3d5378f6ad86807-d5m8l8f.png|Kokoro Alt 1|link=Kokoro Mizuchi e11728c87881c78269f9ba2c533de287-d4u5au8.png|Kokoro alt 2|link=Kokoro Mizuchi jay_von_monroe_by_phantomhive_love-d333v22.jpg|Kokoro alt 3|link=Kokoro Mizuchi df115312cf0fea4c917c9d9f46949638-d5a9m38.png|Kokoro alt 5|link=Kokoro Mizuchi i_ll_never_be_forceless_again_by_kyoux-d4js7xo.png|Kokoro alt 4|link=Kokoro Mizuchi